They Were Stars
by Tweedle Fake Boobs
Summary: Her dreams were coming true, and thats when she realized; he was her dreams come true.  Pucktana Oneshot, Rated M for language.


He leaned forward in his chair to look at her, to see if she was as wrapped in the song as the other girls. Noah Puckerman was just as surprised as her when his eyes found her.

Santana Lopez had been mindlessly staring at him for the past few moments.

He smirked at her in response to her widened eyes. She proceeded to roll them before re-adjusting in her seat and beginning a slight sway to Sam Evans' voice as he sang Baby to his cheating girlfriend in Glee.

Puck hadn't stopped looking at her, hoping she would glance back at him. But she hadn't. Santana was too busy dancing much like everyone else. As Sam finished the song, she held her hair back and fanned herself. It was only then that she looked back at him.  
>And she smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>Puck passed Santana in the hall.<p>

She was hand in hand with Sam, smiling far too sweetly at everyone she passed.

He almost didn't notice Sam because his eyes were burning into her leather jacket, more like his leather jacket.

_He tore off his heavy leather jacket and threw it behind him as she slammed her bedroom door. With one quick movement he had her pressed up against the door and his lips were on hers again._

_She ran a hand over his mohawk before placing it tightly on the back of his neck. She jumped slightly and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist._

_His hands found themselves being tucked below Santana's shirt and moving up along her cheerleading made abs._

"_Puck," She moaned quietly as his lips left hers and made their way along her jawline, then to her neck, where he marked her like he always did._

_Then came another voice, someone elses, "Santana!" and Puck almost dropped her._

"_Shit!" She whispered, "That's my dad." She pushed Puck away from her._

"_Oh," was all he replied._

"_Out the window, Puckerman!" She raised her whisper slightly._

_He leaned in and stole another kiss only to be pushed away again, but he smirked, "Hurry the fuck up!" she spat, but she was smiling too._

_With a wink, Puck jumped from the second story of the Lopez' house. The last thing he saw, was Santana, with a scarf around her neck, quickly throw his jacket into his closet before a heavy knock sounded on her door._

"Can you believe that?" Quinn Fabray said, awakening Puck from his memory.

He and the blonde stared after the Latina and her new 'boyfriend'.

* * *

><p>Puck sat at Breadstix with Lauren, Sam and Santana, silently pushing the pasta in his bowl around with his fork as Sam went on and on about his new captain America comic book.<p>

Occasionally Santana would giggle at one of his impressions or stroke his blonde fringe or sigh, "How cute"

By the look on Sam's face, Puck wasn't the only one who thought this was strange. Puck knew that Lauren wouldn't let him that close to her, so he had to think of another way to make Santana angry.

Then it hit him, "Sam, do tell me, how on earth did you get and 86% on the math test?" Puck raised his eyebrow, he knew very well who helped Sam with his grades.

Sam looked nervously at Santana on his right who had snapped her head to him.

"Well," said Sam, "I got- I got a tutor."

Puck's face mocked interest, "Who? I'm failing more than half of my classes; no one has been able to help me."

Then Sam's head ducked, and Santana glared at Puck, knowing that he was up to something, "You could've asked me to help you." Santana said to Sam, whilst not taking her eyes off Puck.

"Q-Quinn," He paused and Santana's eyes filled with darkness, "She offered and I-"

Santana muttered, "No me gusta." Once before shooting up from her seat and storming out.

_They sat together in Breadstix, "What do you want me to do?" Santana asked before taking a bite out of one of her meatballs._

_Puck acted offended, "Life doesn't revolve around sex, Santana."_

"_Sorry," She replied sarcastically, "What other reason would you buy me dinner."_

"_Well you're my girlfriend," He said, slightly unsure of the title, but she didn't retaliate, so he continued, "But I was wondering if we could keep that between us."_

_Santana's fork dropped and she crossed her arms, "Why?" She said bitterly, raising her eyebrow._

_Puck hated this. Puck was a stud, Puck could do whatever he wanted, Puck scared everyone, but Santana scared Puck._

"_It's just that Quinn-" Puck began, but Santana didn't need to hear anymore._

"_Quinn is pregnant, Puck!" she hissed at him from the opposite side of the table, "Quinn is pregnant with Finn's baby."_

_Puck couldn't do anything but look at the untouched meal on his plate, Santana was smart enough to understand exactly what was going on._

"_Oh my go- Oh my- Ugh!" She said as she slammed both hands to the table and left without another look at him._

"Sorry," Sam said, Puck looked up from his lap to see the other boy standing, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Puckerman!" was the voice that woke Puck up on Sunday.<p>

"Lauren?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes with his fists, ofcourse she let herself into his house.

"What the hell is this?" She spat as Puck's vision was restored and he saw what was in her hand.

The lacy, red Victoria's Secret bra that had been hanging on his door for a many months now.

_Puck was panting loudly, but Santana had already recovered from her second orgasm of the night._

_He thanked Sue Sylvester for that._

"_Santana," he began._

_She laughed, "You're welcome." And he knew that was her way of telling him she didn't want to talk about it._

_She sat up, letting the sheet fall free of her body._

_He looked at the dimples in her bare back, and desperately wanted to trace her spine._

_But with Santana, that meant too much, too much from a guy who was expecting a baby soon anyway._

"_It's been great, Noah." Santana said formerly, "But I should go get some homework done."_

"_Homework… over me?" Puck raised his eyebrows, honestly confused._

_Santana picked up the blue shirt he had been wearing, the Victoria's Secret underwear she had worn for him and her black shorts before slipping them all on, making sure Puck got a few views of her body before she covered them._

_She held her hair back as she leaned over the bed and kissed him, he liked it. He liked her lips lingering, because he knew that no matter how many times they had cheated on each other or had different partners, they hadn't kissed like that._

_She pulled away with a grin and turned swiftly._

"_Hey, Tana," He called dramatically, "At least give me something to remember you by."_

_Santana laughed, "Way ahead of you." She turned and winked once at him before hanging her bra on the hook on the back of his door._

"Well?" Lauren said loudly, throwing the garment on the floor.

"Um," Puck said, his voice still soft from just waking up, "It must have gotten mixed up in the laundry."

She rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room, but he wasn't in the mood to chase her just yet.

* * *

><p>They were scattered on the stairs, viewing the surroundings that was Times Square.<p>

Puck had an arm around Lauren looking down at Santana who was seated alone with her head in her hands, occasionally looking around as if she was waiting for something.

Why did he feel like he was forgetting something?

"Smile, New Directions. We made it!" Mr Schuester called from below as he got his camera ready, waiting for the attention of the Glee club.

_The photographer backstage held the camera directly in their faces._

"_That's great," The man said looking at the picture he had just taken, "Good luck out there."_

_Puck turned his head to see Quinn having her picture taken with Finn, Rachel and Brittany. Santana's eyes followed his to see the pregnant girl laughing nervously, and Santana's eyes fell._

_Puck noticed, but didn't know whether he should comfort her or not, deciding on a lame conversation starter, "Regionals, baby!" he said mock excitedly._

_Not that he wasn't excited, but Santana's feelings on top of Quinn and his baby expected very soon, Puck didn't think that regionals was all that big a deal._

"_And I joined this club to sabotage it. I was meant to be the reason we didn't make it." Santana said looking out through the curtain slightly to see a large crowd, "Holy crap."_

_Puck's head shot up to look at her, genuinely concerned, but he laughed and cocked his head to the left, "Don't tell me you're nervous, Lopez."_

"_Please, I've cheered on National television." She looked away from him, only to have her head fall back, "OK, I'm nervous."_

_He put an arm around her reassuringly, "Are you worried?"_

"_Ha!" She scoffed, "Worried about what?"_

_He rolled his eyes, she had so much pride. He snuck another look at Quinn, both of her hands resting on her stomach, "Tana," he paused, "Do you have a dream, that you consider almost embarrassing?"_

_Santana pushed him away, "You don't make any sense."_

"_What do you want?" He asked again, "What do you really, really want?"_

_She felt sympathy when she realized he wasn't looking at Quinn, Beth had Puck's full attention. Quinn ran her hands over what Puck wanted more than anything else, only to know it was going to be given away soon enough._

"_OK," Santana leaned into his shoulder, and looked up at his face. Puck needed a friend, she'd been his friend for years and years before their train wreck relationship smudged the line between what was wrong or right, how they should really treat eachother, "IF," she began, "We make it," she paused, again, "If I make it," she emphasized the reference to herself, "to the home of the big shots," and he saw the stars in her eyes, "New York," she made sure he knew what she was talking about as he snaked an arm around her waist, "I want to be kissed… in Times Square."_

_If the look on her face wasn't so honest, almost sad, he would have laughed. But instead he smiled. She let go of him and walked back towards the curtain, looking out at the crowd again._

"_I want everyone's attention just for that one moment, like I'm the star. I want to feel like their star." Then she turned back to him, her head dropping to see the ground like she was ashamed, "A big, cheesy, romantic comedy movie kiss." The bitterness was back in her voice as their Glee club was announced and everyone swarmed around them._

_She walked away, he waited until the crowd was loud enough and the rest of New Directions had made their way onto the stage so he could whisper just once, "You're a star." It was for Santana, it was for Beth, it was for himself._

The flash went off and everyone stood up as Mr Schue told them it was time to check-in. Voices were muffled as they made their way, but he stayed put.

Santana was still for a moment too, until her shoulders dropped and they both realized that was it.

Both her and Puck began walking as well, although his movements were a little more urgent.

"Tana!" He called, and she halted. He thought it was perfect, looking down on her like that, like a dream, her dream. She turned as slowly as he was heading towards her, soft smiles growing on both of their faces.

"Big and cheesy," she reminded him.

The way she knew what was going on turned his smile into a grin as he stopped directly in front of her, raising two fingers to his mouth and whistling loudly.

The nearby surroundings of Times Square lost all movement, their friends stopped, passer-by's stopped, their world stopped.

Word's would have been necessary, but they could read each other, far too easily.

Puck's thumb and forefinger held Santana's chin, raising it so he could rest his nose against hers for a moment.

Just for a moment before his lips were on hers, and they were kissing softly but with passion. The real passion, which was built between them in their healthy moments. Those moments where they were completely themselves, and they had nothing but the company of each other.

Her dreams were coming true when she realized that he was her dream come true.

* * *

><p>Together, they shone brightly.<p>

**_They were stars._**


End file.
